Karen Kohiruimaki
Karen Kohiruimaki, known as LLENN, is the main protagonist of the Gun Gale Online spin-off series. She is a 183-centimeter-tall female college student who has a complex about her tall figure and has a poor social disposition because of it. In Gun Gale Online, she obtains a dream "chibi" avatar less than 150 centimeters in height that dons a full-body pink uniform. She is voiced in Japanese by Kusunoki Tomori and in English by Reba Buhr. Appearance Real World In the real world, Karen is a 183 centimetres-tall woman with long black hair. Due to her lack of interest in fashion, Karen usually wears rough and simple clothes Gun Gale Online In Gun Gale Online, Karen has a very short, less than 150 centimetres tall, and slender avatar with a slightly rounded face, big pupils and somewhat dark-tawny hair in a boyish short cut. She wears a combat uniform that consists of combat trousers that resemble cargo pants and a long-sleeved combat shirt. She also has long and narrow pouches equipped on both sides of her thighs, wears high-laced short boots and a knit cap. Her entire attire and even her gun, a P90, are dyed in a dusky pink tinged with brown to tone down the brightness. Personality As Karen is fairly tall for a Japanese woman, she was frequently teased for her height and thus developed a complex about it. Karen stopped interacting with most people, aside from her family and close friends, and became an introvert secluding herself to reading and music. Karen is a serious and persistent woman. She spent days converting from one game to another until she found one where she got an avatar that suited her tastes. Background Karen is the youngest child of a family of five children. Karen's parents hailed from Aomori, but moved to Hokkaido where they started a successful business. After finishing secondary education, Karen tried her luck by taking examinations at a prestigious university for girls in Tokyo and, unexpectedly, was accepted to the university. Karen thus borrowed a room from one of her elder sisters and began her solitary life in Tokyo, hoping that something would change. However, her wish did not come true. One day, while visiting her parents, Karen came across an article about virtual games. Although the author of the article had a strong opinion against such games, the mention of the games allowing the player to experience an alternative self caught Karen's curiosity. Thus, Karen contacted one of her close friends from her home town who was playing a game. The friend, named Miyu, was pleasantly surprised about Karen's new interest and she taught Karen what she needed to know. Karen decided to play the game that Miyu was playing - ALfheim Online, but as soon as she saw how tall her Sylph avatar was, the AmuSphere forcefully logged her out due to her abnormal heart rate. As Karen no longer wanted to play ALfheim Online, but had already created a character, Miyu advised Karen to use The Seed's conversion option to transfer her character to another game that was based on The Seed. Thus, Karen began trying out a variety of games that had a free trial until she found a game that gave her a very short avatar. The game she found was Gun Gale Online. Gallery Sword_Art_Online_Alternative_-_Gun_Gale_Online_1_-_Squad_Jam_cover.png SAOAGGO_Manga.png LLENN_about_to_attack_Narrow.png Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Selfless Category:Amazons Category:Military Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Cowards Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Outright